Hairspray
by Air Tsukiko
Summary: Neji helps Deidara with his hair. Second installment of the NejiDei dreams... my god, I'm sick and disgusing, but lets hope that my dreams plague me further with such weird pairings


"Deidara, what in God's name are you doing?"

The blonde froze in place, one hand holding up his ponytail, the other raised in the air with a can of hairspray as he stared at Neji's reflection in the mirror. Yes, Deidara used hairspray to keep the massive ponytail in place. How could anyone _not_ have to use hairspray to get that much volume out of such dinky thin hair?

"...I'm fixing my hair, Neji..."

Neji just smirked and walked over to him, taking the hairspray from his hand and using the other to work the ponytail. "Here, let me do it. You always use too much and it makes your hair stink."

Deidara huffed in annoyance as he let his love work the substance through his hair. He hated it so much when other people touched his hair, it was just one of his little quirks and Neji knew that.

But soon, Deidara found the feeling of fingers running through his hair rather relaxing, and he leaned into his lover's hand, closing his eyes under the treatment.

In fact, he was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt Neji placing featherlight kisses along his neck. His eyes shot open, and he hissed through his teeth in sudden surprise. It had been a long, long time since Neji had been in one of these moods, and immediately Deidara found himself sitting up to hide his showing desire for the man.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Neji whispered into his ear, his voice husky in itself. Deidara tilted his head to the side, to give the Hyuuga more access to his neck. The man complied easily, greedily placing kisses along his neck until he spun the chair around and pulled Deidara into a hot kiss. Deidara melted into it, pulling Neji into his lap so that the brunette was straddling his legs. Neji lightly nibbled at the bottom of Deidara's lip, and through doing so he gained entrance into the others mouth.

It was all too soon when they had to pull away for air, both of them flushed and panting, a clear, thin string of saliva connected between their mouths. "Neji, what exactly do you have in mind?" Deidara ground out, his arms around Neji's waist as he was scooting the chair they were in closer to the bed with his feet.

Neji didn't answer, instead he got up out of the chair, pushing it backwards so much that Deidara fell out and onto the bed, where he was pinned down by the brunette. He stared up at Neji, refusing to give up the fight for dominance just yet. Their gazes locked, and soon enough they were kissing again, peeling away clothing as they did so. When Deidara's shirt came off, Neji attacked his chest, making him arch into the touch. The Hyuuga's intentions were clear to Deidara now, there was no way to stop it from happening.

So he let his thoughts wander to the minute details; the way that Neji slowly placed kisses along the invisible line going down his chest, the feeling of Neji's hair, draped around them like a blanket, slowly sliding down his skin. He hissed as he felt the cold air in the room hit his lower regions, not bothering to look down at is lover's face. Neji pinned his hips down, stopping Deidara from bucking hem as he ran his tongue over the erect organ. The blonde let a low groan rumble from his chest, clutching he bedsheets as Neji took him into his mouth. The sensation running through his body was like boiling water through his veins, and it was like he couldn't focus on anything, his hands wandering aimlessly around, soon finding their place in his lover's hair.

He took in the minute details once again; how Neji's cheeks ballooned when his head went down, how they went in on themselves when he went back up. Deidara turned into a melted glob of desire and heat, moaning and panting as Neji continued his treatment. Soon, though, Neji stopped and pulled away, leaving Deidara whimpering for more. He was embarrassed with himself at this point. He had nothing wrong with being uke, it was _acting_ the part that annoyed him. He hated seeming like the weak one in the relationship, but tonight was Neji's night and he didn't care how Deidara acted as long as he got some.

"N-Neji..." he moaned as a slick finger found its way into his entrance. He bucked into it, wanting more from the brunette. Another finger was added, and he gasped at the sudden pain, squirming as Neji started to scissor his fingers. It was rather uncomfortable, until the fingers brushed past that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Deidara bit back a scream as his back arched. "_Neji!" _the fingers were pulled out and in one quick thrust the brunette was inside of him all the way to the hilt. He yelped at the feeling, holding on tightly to Neji's shoulders waiting for the pain to ebb away.

"_Move," _He moaned out, and Neji began to pull out, only to thrust back in, starting a fast pace. Deidara's fingers tightened on his shoulders when Neji reached down and pumped his neglected organ along with his thrusts, capturing his lips in a hot kiss to muffle Deidara's scream as he hit his prostate, over an over, until he was driven over the edge and into spiraling pleasure, and it was in the way his muscles tightened that brought Neji down with him.

The two lay there, panting into each others skin, until finally Neji pulled out of Deidara and rolled off of him and next to his side, staring at the blonde for a long moment with his own white eyes.

"...What, Neji?" Deidara panted out.

"Your hair's messed up."

Deidara huffed.

Neji smirked. "If you want, I'll redo your hairspray for you--"

"No." Deidara said, and rolled on top of the Hyuuga, smirking down at him now that their positions were reversed. "I 'm not going to need hairspray for a while more, Neji. It's my turn now."


End file.
